Dark Desire
by Kagome93
Summary: Alice, Rosalie and Bella are best friends since childhood and Bella always had a crush on Alice's older brother Edward. When Alice and Rosalie are sick of Bella being so shy and a virgin, they think its time to take action. One-shot


Summary: Alice, Rosalie and Bella are best friends since childhood and Bella always had a crush on Alice's older brother Edward. When Alice and Rosalie are sick of Bella being so shy and a virgin, they think its time to take action. One-shot

Bella- 19

Alice-19

Rosalie- 19

Edward- 20

xxxxxxxxxx

Bella sighed as she combed her hair. Today Alice, Rose and she were going to the movies to watch a new cheesy movie that was on. Even though Alice and Rosalie had been acting quiet weird for the last few days, today they had called her up and told her that they were going to watch a movie

Of course they decided they would meet at Alice's house. Bella felt nervous because she had to go to Alice's house, not to meet Alice but Alice had a Greek god, Edward who had deadly bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He was a real Adonis. She had been crushing on him since she was little but was too intimidated to show her interest.

She did not have just the little crush for Edward, oh hell no, she was madly in love with him. At first when they met, Bella thought it was just a crush but then her feelings wouldn't go and slowly it became deeper. On her 15th birthday Bella realized that she had a problem at hand, she was madly in love with her best friend's elder brother (who probably didn't even know that she even existed)

Because of the curse of love, she hasn't had that much boyfriend. This irritated Alice and Rosalie a lot, they were annoyed by how shy she was and how she was still the virgin in the gang (Alice and Rosalie lost their virginity to their love of the life Jasper and Emmett when they were 16)

She couldn't exactly tell Alice that the reason she has sworn to "celibacy" was because she was madly in love with her brother

'_God I have such a sad life…' _thought Bella

Sighing, she looked at herself one last time before she took her purse and left to meet them

xxxxx

"Anybody in here?" said Bella as she looked around the empty house

They were suppose to meet here and Bella was currently standing in the middle of Alice's mansion but yet no one was in there, and the most bizarre fact was the door was open.

Shrugging Bella got up the stairs and went to Alice's room

"Allie? Rose? Anyone?" questioned Bella as she got in the room

However, as soon as Bella got in Alice's room, suddenly someone caught her from behind and gagged her before she fainted…

xxxxxxxxxx

Bella groggily opened her eyes and saw she was in someone else's room instead of hers. Then she remembered, she came to Alice's room and then someone grabbed her, before she fainted…

It was then she noticed her condition. Her hands and feet were tied to the bed posts and not only that, someone had stripper her and she was only in her bras and panty

'_What the hell…who did this to me…'_

Before she could think of anything, suddenly the door opened and…it was Alice and Rosalie?

"Alice? Rosalie? What are you doing here? You know what I don't care, just get me out, I don't know who did this but please just get me out would you?" said Bella looking at her best friends

"We can't Bella" said Alice looked at her strangely

"What why cant you?" asked Bella confused

"Cause we got you in this way duh, you think we'll let you out after all the hard work we did" said Rosalie rolling her eyes

"What!" shouted Bella shocked "Why'd you do this!" shouted Bella

"Because we are sick of you being so naïve Bella, you are too innocent and too shy, we want you to loosen up and just let it go" said Alice and she slowly started stripping, as did Rosalie

Bella eyes went wide when she noticed them doing this

"Wha…what do you mean" stuttered Bella

Before Bella could comprehend what was happening, suddenly Alice was on the bed and she was taking off her panty

"Wha..what are you doing…! Stop!" said Bella shocked but suddenly Rosalie gagged her

"You're gonna thank us for this Bells" said Rosalie

And then Alice took out a scissor and instantly cut Bella's panty, she sat on top of Bella's hip and slowly started rocking against Bella, rubbing her clit against Bella. Alice let out a moan and started rocking hard against Bella, mixing her juices with Bella, making them both wet

Bella gasped and repressed her moan, still in shock but before she could calm herself down, Rosalie thrust two of her fingers inside Bella while Alice was still rocking against her. Slowly, slowly Rosalie kept adding fingers inside Bella's warm, wet, virgin body, while Alice started rocking against her hard, sinking her hand on Bella's hair.

"Warming up yet?" asked Rosalie in a husky voice

Bella tried to protest and say no but all that came out was muffled noises as she was gagged, before she knew it, Bella cummed.

Bella gasped and tried to calm her body from her first orgasm but before she could try to gain control of her body, suddenly she felt something cold touch her most intimate place. She looked and saw Rosalie licking, before she could even try to protest, Rosalie suddenly thrust her deep inside her and started fucking her just with her tongue, while still rubbing her clit with her finger

Alice then climbed on top of Bella and tore her bra apart, and started sucking Bella's left breast, while kneading her right breast. Alice watched in delight as Bella's nipples hardened

"God Bells you taste so good" said Rosalie still licking

"She tastes good definitely alright" said Alice while sucking on Bella's breast hungrily

Rosalie kept thrusting her tongue inside Bella while rubbing her clit while Alice kept biting her breast before circling it her tongue

Bella felt something tightening in her before all the damn broke and she had her second orgasm

Bella started breathing heavily, while Alice and Rosalie finally got up

While Bella tried to calm her body, Alice and Rosalie dressed up and Rosalie took out Bella gag

"Are you gonna let me go now?" asked Bella breathing heavily

"Of course not Bella, this is just the beginning" whispered Alice in her ear and before she could protest, both of them left the room

Bella could not believe her so called best friends, they just left her tied in someone else's bed naked! God knows what's gotten into them

'_Just the beginning? What else have they planned' _thought Bella flustered and frustrated

Just then suddenly someone opened the door and immediately Bella went in shock…it was Edward!

'_Oh the hell is gonna pay…' _was her passing thought

"Wha…! Edward?" stuttered Bella utterly embarrassed that Edward saw her in this position

Before she could stutter anymore, Edward leaned and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Bella gasped before she sighed dreamily and returned the kiss happily. When she felt his tongue poking at her bottom lip for permission, Bella opened up instantly. She moaned when she felt his tongue mingling with hers.

Bella felt as if she probably died and went to heaven

Edward finally pulled away and looked at her eyes with his piercing green eyes

Just then Bella remembered what position she was in, she blushed immediately

Edward seemed amused but then his eyes hardened for some reason and before she could think of anything else, he leaned down and bite her neck, nibbling it. Bella immediately gasped before she started moaning again

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hold you like this little Bella…how long I wanted to make you mine" growled out Edward while nibbling her neck

"When those lecher boys used to stare at you with those hungry looks I wanted to take you away and fuck you in front of them…to show who you belonged to…_little girl_" said Edward in a husky voice, thrusting his fingers inside her.

"And when my little sister decided it is time to lose your virginity and was looking for another _**man **_to bring you out of your shell, my blood boiled Bella…" growled out Edward while biting her ear "You are mine Bella…since the day I saw you I claimed you as mine…I wanted to make you mine only Bella…so I let my annoying sister drag me in her crazy plan" said Edward sucking her earlobe, his breathe tickling her

His husky voice making her shiver…she thought he probably didn't even know she existed but he desired her just as she had wanted him. She loved it that he was possessive about her

"Now the question is Bella, do you want me? Because once I take you Bella…I wont be able to leave you…I cant leave you after this Bella…so do you want me…" he asked looking into her eyes

"Yes…" said Bella breathlessly

As soon as she said that, Edward capture her mouth again and before she could think of anything else, he caught her waist before thrusting himself inside her, Bella gasped as she felt pain of losing her virginity. She let out a whimper but Edward stopped, letting her adjust to his size, after a while Bella thrusted her hip, signalling him to continue. Kissing her lips, Edward held her waist before he started to thrust her again and again, the pain fading into a unbelievable burn of need. She felt a fire growing inside her that he continued to feed by each thrust.

Bella moaned as she wrapped her legs around him, she felt herself clench around him, hugging him, never wanting to let him go, but he would get away before thrusting back again. Bella whimpered, she wanted to hold him but her hands were still tied. Edward must have realized because in their haze, he had reached out and tore both of the clothes that had trapped her hands.

Instantly Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. She began sucking his neck, while running her hands across his luscious hair. While nibbling, Bella bite his neck, marking him, Edward growled at this and started to pick up his pace, thrusting himself faster and harder against her

"Edward…more" whimpered Bella

"Tell me who do you belong to Bella…" growled Edward, thrusting against her "Tell me who can fuck you like this, tell me who will you always belong to!"

"You…" gasped out Bella breathlessly

"Good Girl" said Edward in a husky voice against her ear

Growling, when he felt his release near, he added his finger, rubbing her clit while thrusting himself inside her

Bella screamed Edward's name as they both came together

Edward pulled away and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck he purred out

"You are mine little Bella…"


End file.
